Delicate
by beezeswim
Summary: bb this is happiness


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Bones, not Booth.

He always knew she was out there some where and tonight lying next to her hearing their hearts beat in time he's aware that dreams come true. She's Temperance Brennan, and she's the smartest person he's ever met, the strongest one too. Booth knows that before their partnership she quietly, silently shouldered her burdens alone, dealing with her parents, and searching for the truth.

She fights, against him, against criminals, against her own demons. She is a mess of contradictions, because she is rational and empirical yet she lives, she lives like she is invincible. She takes risks, and she breaks down doors, and she has no fear, except when it comes to this,

In the quiet of the night he can feel the warmth of her skin on his skin, and hears the steady pattern of her breathing. He thinks it's his strength that will save this, because he carries her pain on his shoulders, and he kisses away her monsters, and he is her white knight. He thinks he is strong enough to pull her in when she pushes away. He will be here, next to her for the rest of her life, whether she likes it or not.

She's frighteningly beautiful sometimes, in that way that's unassuming. Before her he was attracted to women more obvious, skinny usually, with legs for miles, but it's Bones' curves that haunted him, even before Cam. A part of him has known that she belonged to him, with him, that she was a part of him. What they have is undeniable, unexplainable, and when she moans his name or laughs into his mouth his faith is reaffirmed.

It scares her; he knows it does, because what's between them cannot be explained with science. There are no anthropological explanations for love, for the strings that go with it. No reason for the pain, or the passion, no reason for why her heart picked him.

She loves him, and sometimes it's too much, to hear the words in a murmur her voice husky with sleep, or in a whisper as they part in the morning. It made him cry once, watching her play on the floor with Parker, her eyes looking up to meet his, her voice light with joy. It wasn't the first time, but it hit him then, his Bones with his child, her making an effort to understand why being a parent is so rewarding.

They both are haunted by the past and the present because it's all very delicate. They both risk their lives everyday; they both dodge bullets and escape serial killers and now it's so much harder because there is so much more at stake. She is his brother in arms, so much more than just a girlfriend or a partner because she's both. Because what they have was forged on the front lines, and she's there everyday besides him, drowning herself in the same horrors that keep him awake at night.

She knows she's his, he marks her, from the way he throws his arm over her torso in sleep, or steps in front of her when they enter a suspect's home, the way his hand always falls on the small of her back. A part of her likes it, the dominance he asserts over her, the way he uses his body to tell other men to back off. It's not verbal with him, it never has been. He protects her, even though she doesn't need it, and in most situations he's secure enough to let her protect herself.

He holds her when she's scared, and grabs her hand when she needs to be reassured, and he always there, just over her shoulder. Angela smiles, Hodgens laughs, Zach scoffs, and Cam glares, while the two of them pretend that things haven't evolved. Things have changed, she's changed, everyday she consciously puts her job behind her relationship with Booth and that is not the way Temperance Brennan works. Temperance Brennan doesn't risk her career for a man, she doesn't risk her reputation by having sex with a man she works with, and she doesn't fall in love with her FBI agent partner.

Temperance Brennan doesn't lie about it to her boss, and to her coworkers. Temperance Brennan doesn't contemplate selling her apartment and moving in with him, she doesn't wonder what it would be like to marry him, to have his children.

Temperance Brennan doesn't believe in destiny, or soul mates. She doesn't believe that there is just one man out there for him. But she does.

She does all of these things, because she is a hypocrite. Because she has spent so long fighting with her own emotions, pretending that Seeley Booth wasn't what she wanted, what she needed. She's couldn't lie to herself anymore, she couldn't lie to him. So the truth came out, and now she lies to everyone else.

She loves him so much it's painful, so much that she's scared to sleep at night, and she thinks that if he left she would die. It 's not at all rational, but she thinks that she's connected to him, that a part of her is buried inside of him. They are entangled and intertwined and bone deep inside each other.


End file.
